Between You and Me
by Lelu
Summary: It's time for Mamoru to propose to Usagi, but an accidental slip of a premonition sends him into a fit! Will he still propose?


6/?/00  
  
'Between You and Me'  
Lelu  
Leluh16@yahoo.com  
PG  
Disclaimer: Hmm…? What's this?! Someone dares   
to tell me that *I* don't own Mamo-chan? Grr…  
  
Hello everyone! I'd like you to meet Sue-Bob... ;3  
Sue-Bob: Moo…Moo...  
*Sweatdrop* She doesn't really say much except that,   
but she's Patch's and my mascot. Don't ask, it's better   
not to.  
  
Okies, a BIG thank-you to Nemesis! A hello to   
Loralei, ('Yo yo, Loralei, wassup?!' ::sweatdrop::)!   
Spring, although we fight, (And I always win,   
ne?), I still love you!  
  
--  
His dark head was bent as his fingers tried to write as   
quickly as the thoughts that were in his mind were   
coming.  
  
`You know why I tease her, don't you? It's because I   
love her. That's why. She…She's so unbelievably   
perfect. At least, to me, she is. And I know that she   
may seem like she has many faults…The   
tardiness…The clumsiness…The whining…But to   
me, it's all a part of her. It's what makes her so   
special…so perfect. And that's what attracts me to   
her…because of every single quality that makes her   
up.  
  
`She came into my life- blond and beautiful, and I   
thank God for that. I couldn't imagine living my life   
without her. And right now, I'm as nervous as   
anything…I feel like I can't even speak…which   
would be really bad. I want to marry my little   
bunny…  
  
`My Usa-ko…  
  
`So I'm going to propose. Tonight. And every detail   
has already been taken care of. So now, I'm sitting   
here, with a good hour to spare…until she arrives. I   
suppose that writing has always been a way to relieve   
myself of whatever I'm feeling…And right now, all I   
feel is incredibly happy…and nervous.  
  
`I know that she has an obligation to marry me…the   
whole well being of this planet depends on it. I know   
that I most definitely want to complete my half of   
what Fate has laid out for us…But…Now my   
insecurities come back to haunt me. What if *she*   
doesn't want to get married? I know she loves me,   
but…just how much? Okay, yeah. I'm smirking as I   
write this. She's died for me…she's stuck by my   
side, even when I was evil and- I wince- tried to kill   
her…  
  
`My beautiful Usa-ko…  
  
`I'm still left to wonder as to how I could try to kill   
her…my princess…my love…I can remember this   
one particular afternoon- it's so crystal clear…like it   
just happened yesterday. The bunny was in my   
apartment, and we were watching the news on the   
television`  
  
I could feel the heat spreading on my face, signaling   
that I had just told a lie- somewhat..  
  
`Well…that's kind of stretching it. The t.v. was on,   
yes, but…we weren't exactly watching it. I was   
sitting on the couch, and Usa-ko's head was in my   
lap, as I ran my fingers through her hair…'  
  
I smiled in memory of the event.  
  
`Actually, it was spun gold that I was running my   
fingers through...with little odangos at the end…And   
her eyes were closed…The beautiful crystal blue   
color that I love. And she was just so…irresistible.   
How could any man resist her charms? And she   
wasn't even *trying*! I couldn't help it. I just   
lowered my head, and kissed her. Her eyes flew   
open, only to see my head above hers…and then she   
closed them again, and I put as much passion into   
that…er…5-minute kiss as I possibly could. Of   
course- I cough now- the kiss *was* chaste…Well,   
depending on your definition of chaste, that   
is…Anyway, journal, I'm getting off of the topic.   
The point is, after the kiss, she looked up at me…and   
blushed. I guess I was staring at her a little too   
intently.  
  
'Mamo-chan,' she had whispered, 'what was that   
for?'  
  
`I had only smiled and given her an innocent glance,   
my answer being, 'What? Can't a guy who is madly   
in love with his beautiful girlfriend- who just happens   
to be in his lap- lean over and kiss her?'  
  
`Oh…the look that had been on her face is   
unforgettable…She had blushed a deeper color of   
red, and looked away, eyes twinkling. And then, in a   
sudden move, she had pushed herself up, so now she   
was sitting- and here, I'm blushing- in my lap. Her   
slim arms were locked behind my neck, her forehead   
touching mine. Having no where to put my arms, I   
wrapped them around her body.`  
  
::cough cough::   
  
`Of course, I only did that so she wouldn't…um…fall   
out of my lap from…um…lack of balance. Yes,   
that's it. Lack of balance.  
  
`Needless to say, I was quite flustered. I mean, yes.   
Usa-ko does sit in my lap quite often, but   
still…Usually, there were around 8 or more people –   
senshi, to be exact- hovering over us. (They really   
can be a pain sometimes, journal.)  
  
'Anyway, I want to pen this moment down as   
perfectly as it happened.  
  
`She looked into my eyes, and said, 'Mamo-chan…I   
love you, too.' And then she had given me a hug. 'I'll   
love you for always.'  
  
`I don't know why, but…that 'I love you' meant so   
much to me. Maybe it was because this had happened   
after the Galaxia incident…But why I *really* think   
that this meant so much to me, was because…well…-   
I pause to scratch my head- It was because I still had   
her love. After all that we had gone through. During   
this life, and our past one. It was incredible, really.   
To know that I had this angel's love…I still can't   
believe how lucky I am. At times, I'll just sit back,   
and reminisce about what has happened to us during   
the past few years. It's unbelievable…Everything that   
we've been through. And it would also be   
unbelievable to anyone that we told- which is why we   
haven't told *anyone*. And if anyone found out- I'm   
thinking of a certain 'Motoki' right now- it was   
completely on accident. I mean, how was I to know   
that I was going to ruin his beloved arcade?- Denial   
sets in- It wasn't my fault that Beryl had brainwashed   
me.`  
  
I smile.   
  
`That was exactly what Usagi had told me that   
day…She had told me that she knew that it wasn't   
me who had attacked her…So 'it' had my body, my   
(AN- incredibly good) looks, and my voice…It   
wasn't me. And she understood that. She *knows*   
that I would never hurt her on purpose. And I never   
would. (AN- remember, in the manga, the whole   
'dream' thing didn't occur.)  
  
`Seriously- is it my fault that almost all the evil   
women known to us, wants me for one purpose or   
another? But…'   
  
Now I shudder.   
  
`Thank God they never went *too* far…I want to   
give my innocence to my Usa-ko. I've been waiting   
for what seems like forever for this day…the day my   
Usa-ko and I are bound together…forever. But   
still…This is such a heavy burden on her. I don't   
want her to accept my proposal just because she   
*has* to. And I will make that very clear to her. `She   
doesn't *have* to marry me…but- and now,   
tears…Tears. Can you believe it? Actually, I   
can…Just thinking about how much Usa-ko really   
loves me is enough to bring me to tears…But still, I   
never cry. Well, it's a rarity. I've only cried…maybe   
3 times in my life. When my parents had died in that   
car accident…when Fiore left…and when I had   
found out that my little Odango…was the Princess   
that I had been searching for, for so long. It was utter   
bliss when I found out…only to be marred by the   
pain that I was about to endure. Kunzite had just shot   
an electric bolt through me…I died, again, defending   
my princess.   
  
`Just how it had been like on the moon.  
  
`And you know what? I would do it all over again,   
just to know that I would have her back…in my arms,   
forever.  
  
`But…I had died for her. Only to betray her.  
  
I clench my free fist. `I still can't understand   
it…How could I have submitted so easily to the Dark   
Kingdom? If 'love conquers all', why wasn't my love   
enough to break through the spell that Beryl had cast   
on my body? Maybe…maybe my love isn't enough   
for her?  
  
I glance up at the picture that is framed in gold. It is   
my Usa-ko…She's smiling, as always,   
but…something was different about her in that   
picture. Even now, I still can't figure out what it is.   
Perhaps it's just my love for her that makes me think   
that…  
  
I quickly glance at the clock and think, 'Oh my lord.   
5 minutes until she arrives. How did the time go by   
so quickly?'  
  
Well, I was writing about Usa-ko, and…What's that   
American saying? 'Time flies by when you're having   
fun…?' Yeah, that sounds about right.  
  
So now I stand, close the journal, and walk to my   
bedroom, putting the book on top of my desk. No one   
would be heading in here, so it was safe to just leave   
it there. I walk back into the main room. A quick look   
around proves that everything is still in order.  
  
Actually, there is nothing different about how my   
apartment usually looks like. No little hints to show   
that this dinner will be different from all the others   
that we have had. I told her to dress casually, as she   
usually would, if she were going out to have fun. I'm   
thinking one of those short skirts- mini-skirts, I think   
they're called- is what she'll be wearing…and that's   
good. Then I can admire her endless legs…I cough. I   
usually don't do that, of course…  
  
::Cough cough::   
  
Anyway…Getting back to the point. There are no   
candles, no 'dimming of the lights.' If I'm going to   
propose, I want to do it *my* own way.   
  
I chuckle.   
  
'She's never going to expect this.'  
  
And when she rang the doorbell…  
  
Instead of just one girl, there were five. I count again.   
Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Ami…along with Usa-ko.   
  
'What the…?!'  
  
Why were there 5 girls in my doorway?  
  
"Uh…Usa-ko," I say. "May I speak to you please?"  
  
She looks nervously at me. "Um…sure, Mamo-  
chan…" And then she turns to the girls. "Minna-  
chan…go on in. Mamo-chan and I need to speak to   
each other."  
  
Makoto looked at us speculatively. "Suuuure,   
Usagi…Go ahead…we'll go inside while you two,   
uh…" and the damn girl gave us a wink! "Talk."  
  
And one by one, with little gestures similar to what   
Makoto had given to us, they filed into my apartment.   
Ami, god bless her, saved me the embarrassment, and   
didn't wink. She also had shut the door behind her, so   
we could talk in private.  
  
All I have to say is this: I always knew I liked her   
best.   
  
A gentle hand caressing my face brings me back to   
the beautiful goddess at my side. "Mamo-chan," she   
whispered, "I'm sorry about the girls…Rei said that   
she had some sort of feeling that something horrible   
would happen tonight…And they all wanted to be at   
my side, just in case it did."  
  
I stare at her, all words I'm not able to comprehend.   
Actually, I could understand one sentence perfectly.  
  
'Something horrible would happen tonight…'  
  
All words after that went through one ear, and out the   
other, totally bypassing my brain.   
  
'Something horrible…' Oh god, I thought, as my   
eyes widened. Did Rei mean…my proposal, then?   
Was that the horrible thing?  
  
I turn my head away, so Usa-ko can't see my tears. A   
million thoughts are running through my head right   
now. And a million emotions are running through my   
body…But I know which emotion I feel most clearly.  
  
Pain.  
  
Maybe…maybe I shouldn't propose then? Perhaps it   
would be better for Usa-ko to go on…without me?   
Life would go on…and although some things would   
be different-  
  
And then all these thoughts come to an end when I   
think that I can see Pluto's flashing magenta eyes in   
the wall across from me.   
  
Woah…  
  
I know that Pluto doesn't like it when we fool with   
the timeline, but…if Usa-ko's well being comes into   
hand…  
  
I can *see* the outline of Pluto's body now, and she   
is visibly shaking her head 'no.'   
  
Pluto, don't…can't you see it would be better like   
this…?  
  
Ack! Green fire comes from her staff…and right   
before it's about to hit my face, it comes to a dead   
stop.  
  
I gulp. Okay, that's warning enough.  
  
I'll still propose, but…  
  
I look down at Usa-ko's bent head. "Mamo-chan,"   
she whispers, "I know that you're upset…I can feel   
your emotions, remember? But…" she looks up at   
me, her eyes determined, "don't shut me   
out…Promise me that you'll never shut me out of   
your life…"  
  
I look at her, surprised. "Usa-ko…"  
  
"Mamo-chan. Promise me. Now."  
  
I sigh and shake my head, and bend down a bit. "Usa-  
ko…sometimes it's better for some things not to be   
shared with others…"  
  
Oops. Wrong thing to say. I see her straighten.   
'Damn,' I think. 'Whenever she straightens, it means   
she's on the verge of saying something *very*   
important.'   
  
"Mamo-chan... What would be the point of us loving   
one other, if we were only going to be hiding things   
from each other? What good would this love be for?   
It would only end in sadness if we were to 'love' like   
this." Taking a deep breath, she went on. "You can't   
hide things from me, Mamo-chan…And if you   
choose to, so be it. Just know," she said, her eyes   
flashing, "there will be consequences to pay."  
  
And then, with courage that I would have never given   
her, she detached herself from my arms, and ran into   
the apartment.  
  
I stood there, watching after her.  
  
And then I sighed. "Pluto, don't even think it."  
  
I turned around, and there she was, just as I knew she   
would be. Her time staff was raised high, and was   
about to come in contact with the object of her   
choosing: my head.  
  
Slowly, she lowered her staff, but choose another   
weapon: her hand. She had smacked me in the head!   
Glaring, I rubbed my head. "What the heck was that   
for?"  
  
She bowed low, mocking me. "Pardon me, Prince,   
but I felt it necessary…  
  
"Someone needed to knock some sense into you!   
What the hell were you thinking?!" She glared at me.   
"Are you *purposely* trying to put havoc into my   
life? Do you know what would happen if you   
wouldn't propose to her?"  
  
She shook her head, and began to pace back and forth   
in front of me. "There are a million bad things that   
could come from you not marring the hime, but   
here's the most important. Chibi-Usa would never be   
born, meaning that Crystal Tokyo would not be   
saved; the Dark Moon family would take over this   
planet. Evil would rule the earth. And then do you   
know where that would leave me? *I*, Pluto, the   
Senshi of Time, would be the slave of Prince   
Demando. (AN- Meredith, you'd probably like to be   
that, ne?) And *I*," she said, whirling on me, eyes   
flashing, "will *not* let that happen!" And then in a   
sudden move, she slammed me into the wall. "Do   
*you*," she growled out, "understand me?!"  
  
I merely looked at her and said, "Setsuna…I think   
that you've spent *way* too much time alone up   
there…You're starting to turn psycho on me."  
  
She slammed my body back into the wall, her fist   
grabbing my collar. "*Not* funny, *Prince*. Now   
repeat these words- 'Yes, Pluto. I understand what   
the cost will be if I do not propose and marry my   
princess.' "  
  
I glared, defiance filling my body. "No, Pluto. I don't   
understand what to cost will be if I do not propose   
and marry my princess."  
  
She began to scream. "Prince…Why-who-when-  
why…" She stopped, and breathed, her hand still   
clamped on my collar, one strong arm, keeping me   
pinned to the wall. I looked down. Oh. my. god. I   
was a foot above the ground. In surprise, I looked at   
the 'ever-calm' senshi. I guess you really don't want   
to make her angry…  
  
Slowly, Setsuna lowered me to the ground. I could   
just hear the mantra she was chanting in her head-   
'Breathe, Setsuna, breathe…Breathe, Setsuna,   
breathe.'  
  
While she was, um, breathing, I tried to tell her what   
I was thinking. "Pluto, I don-"  
  
She held up a hand, signaling for me to shut-up.   
"Don't. even. say. it." She looked at me. "I'm the   
Senshi of Time, remember? I know what you're   
about to say." And now her voice goes about 2   
octaves lower, trying to do an imitation of my   
voice…which was quite horrible. "You were going to   
say, 'Pluto, I don't think that you have the right to tell   
me what to do. You heard what Rei said, didn't you?'   
And yes, Prince, I did hear what she said. So there."  
  
I interrupt. "Bu-"  
  
She continued. "'But Pluto,' you want to say, 'what   
about Rei's premonition? The feeling of something   
horrible about to happen…? And what if Usagi really   
doesn't want to marry me? What if she doesn't love   
me enough to go through with it?'"  
  
Damn, she was good.  
  
"And yes, Prince. Some event is going to   
happen…and though it may seem bad at the moment,   
all will turn out good. And I don't know what you are   
thinking. Of course Usagi loves you! Even a blind   
man could see it! Propose to her! You'll see…You   
will not be disappointed."  
  
I stared at her. "Are you sure, Pluto?"  
  
She smiled very sweetly at me. Too sweetly. "Have I   
*ever* been wrong, Prince?" she asked, in a tone that   
dared me to prove her wrong.  
  
I couldn't resist. "Well…there was-" I gulped. Her   
time staff was above my head again. "No, Pluto.   
Never."  
  
She lowered her staff. "Good. And you are going to   
ask Usagi-chan to marry you, right…?"  
  
I saluted. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Good, good…"  
  
The door to my apartment flew open, and out came a   
bubbly blond.  
  
"Hiya, Mamoru-kun!"   
  
Not my Usa-ko, obviously, who was off pouting in   
some room.  
  
Minako looked at Setsuna. "Hey, girlfriend! What are   
you doing here?"  
  
Setsuna, pleased to be known as 'girlfriend', gave   
Minako a warm smile. "I was just here to talk to the   
prince…I'm actually leaving right now."  
  
Minako tilted her head. "But…you just got here,   
right?"  
  
"Yes, Mina-chan."  
  
You could see the wheels (which were a bit rusty)   
turning in Minako's head. "So…why don't you just   
stay here for a while? We could have lots of fun! All   
of the 'inners' are here, and in good moods!"  
  
And then she shot a look at me.  
  
"Except…for Usagi…which was why I came out   
here. To talk to Mamoru-kun!"  
  
I hung my head…I could only imagine what was   
going to happen…Well, at least when the 'Senshi of   
Love and Beauty' was done lecturing me, I could go   
in and propose.  
  
Setsuna shook her head 'no'. "Sorry, Minako, but I   
must be on my way…I've going things to do, people   
to see…things to do…things to do…um…did I   
mention things to do?"  
  
Minako crossed her eyes. "Yes, Setsuna…"  
  
"Good- now I must be on my way. Prince." The   
flashing magenta eyes were back. "Remember what   
we talked about."  
  
Obediently- not to mention I was afraid of the time   
staff- I replied, "Yes, Setsuna."  
  
With a nod of her head, she conjured a portal, and   
stepped into it.  
  
And popped back out.   
  
"Oops," she said, blushing. "That one accidentally   
took me to…uh…" She looked at me. "Well, Prince,"   
she said, batting her eyelashes, "Just don't be too   
surprised when you see me on your wedding night!   
Ja!" And then she disappeared.  
  
::BLUSH::  
  
Minako giggled uncontrollably, and then focused her   
gaze on me. "Now, Mamoru-kun, we're going to   
have a little talk."  
  
That sentence took the thought of what Setsuna had   
just said out of my mind.   
  
Dear god…when had been the last time when I had   
heard those words coming from her mouth?  
  
I swallowed.  
  
When Minako had tried…to…to…get rid of my   
jacket…my beautiful green jacket…  
  
It was then I realized the seriousness of this situation.   
  
I leaned against the wall, and began to slowly inch   
down it…Until I sat on the floor.  
  
"Uh…hai, Mina-chan?"  
  
"Mamoru, I am going to give you some advice…on   
the subject that I know best- Love. Now please, no   
comments or questions until I'm done."  
  
I nodded my head in agreement. If this could get my   
Usa-ko back, then I'd be more than willing to listen.  
  
"Mamoru, exactly what did you say or do to Usagi   
out here? Oh, wait…" She answered her own   
question. "You're not allowed to speak until I'm   
done…Well, I'll make an exception. What did you   
say to her?"  
  
I looked fearfully at Minako, who was now towering   
over me, due to her standing up, and my sitting down.   
Slowly, I stood up, giving myself the advantage of   
height.  
  
This was not going to be good.   
  
"I…uh…I…I….er…"  
  
She glared. "On with it, Mamoru-kun!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I…I told her that sometimes, it was   
best to keep secrets from each other…"  
  
She stood there, large blue eyes blinking. "You…you   
WHAT?! You actually *told* her that?! Oh my god,   
Mamoru…" She was looking at me in a new light.   
"You must have a lot of courage to tell her that…"  
  
"Uh…doushite, Mina-chan?"  
  
"Because, Mamoru," she said slowly, "Don't you   
know that Usagi has always depended on you for   
telling her the truth? In all situations? She has said,   
before, that she could 'always count on you to give   
her a truthful statement for anything.'" She whirled   
around and began to rant.  
  
"Mamoru, don't you know what you've done? She   
thought that she could always depend on you for the   
truth." She glared at me, and muttered to herself, "All   
men are so stupid. What good are they for, besides   
reproducing? And even then, chances are, they're just   
going to create more of their own 'kind.' "  
  
Hotly, I replied, "Excuse me, Venus, but if I   
remember correctly, it was this 'stupid man' who has   
saved your princesses' life and *yours*, many a   
time."   
  
She blinked…and then giggled. "Oh, gomen,   
Mamoru! You know me! Never thinking! "  
  
I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Anyway, She ran back into the room, and started to   
cry…And so now Mako-chan is trying to cheer her   
up. But seriously, Mamoru…you really ought to be   
more careful. Usagi really does love you, and I know   
that you love her…" Her voice dropped to a mere   
whisper, and tears begin to fill her eyes. "You know,   
Mamoru," she said, in all seriousness, "I envy you   
and Usagi-chan sometimes…I can only hope and   
dream that one day, I will find a love as pure as   
yours…" She wipes her eyes. "There are so many   
boys in the world…How will I know which one is the   
right one…?"   
  
I gave Minako a brief but gentle hug. "Mina-chan,   
you…you'll find him. Believe me. If I was lucky   
enough to find my Usa-ko…"  
  
She gave me a smile. "But until then," she says, her   
tone light, "there's nothing wrong with scoping out   
all the other cute boys!"  
  
I sighed. For a second there, I had thought that she   
was actually…different. Not the 'ditzy' Minako that   
she usually was.  
  
"Anyway, Mamoru, I hope that this talk hasn't been   
in vain. Remember what I have said today…I'm sure   
that it will benefit you in the future."  
  
I thanked her sincerely. "Thank you, Minako-chan. It   
means a lot to me that you care so much about Usagi   
and I…"  
  
"Of course, Mamoru." She bows. "I do all that I can   
to help my Prince and Princess! Come on, let's go   
into the apartment. Then," she teased, adding a wink,   
"you can apologize and propose!"  
  
I stop breathing. "What?" I managed to rasp out.  
  
Minako gave me another wink. "You can't fool the   
Senshi of Love, Mamoru-kun! I know all that deals   
with the matter of the heart! It's so obvious to me that   
you're going to propose! Now come on!"  
  
I decided to save my shock for another time. And   
when I had almost made it into my apartment when…  
  
Rei bound out, grabbed my arm, and shoved me into   
the wall- also managing to shut the door on her way   
out.  
  
Dear lord…not again…  
  
Her eyes dug into my soul, seeming to challenge me.   
And then she spoke. "Now, Mamoru, I'm not going   
to beat around the bush. What did you tell Usagi that   
made her cry so much?"  
  
I sighed…Again. Were *all* 4 of the senshi going to   
come out to berate me? "Rei-chan, I already   
explained it to Minako-chan, and she already talked   
to me." I raised my hands in defeat. "I am a changed   
man. I know what I did wrong."  
  
Rei glared at me. "Tell. Me." she simply said, making   
me shiver.  
  
I told her the same thing I had told Minako, although   
the result from the person listening was different. "I   
told her that sometimes, it was best to keep secrets   
from each other."  
  
She poked me, curiously. "You did? You really did?"  
  
I nodded, puzzled by her reaction.  
  
And then she slapped me in the shoulder. "You baka!   
After all these years of our friendship, have I taught   
you *nothing*?"  
  
I shook my head 'no' in bewilderment.   
  
Rei punched me in the arm again. "Don't be a smart   
ass with me, Chiba." She sighed. "Mamoru, a girl's   
heart is very important- don't you remember me   
telling you this when Kaolinite was around? With the   
whole 'glass slipper ordeal?'" Sighing, she went on.   
"By telling Usagi what you did, you have basically   
just tore down her very image of you. And do you   
know what that's going to do to your relationship   
with her?"  
  
I nodded, but she ignored me, continuing to give me   
her 'advice.'   
  
"It's going to take *years*, or, if you're lucky,   
something important will happen that will make her   
forgive and trust you again, for you to build up your   
image in her mind." She shook her head ruefully.   
"Do you know exactly how much you mean to her?"  
  
"Uh…hai, Rei-chan."  
  
But she had heard the slight pause before I spoke.   
And she looked at me, puzzled, again.  
  
"Oh…my…god. You don't know how much you   
mean to her, do you?" She continued, ignoring my   
feeble protests. "Mamoru-kun, you are the sun to   
her…the moon…you are her world. She wouldn't be   
able to live without you…literally and   
metaphorically. She loves you more than she loves   
us, or didn't you know that?"  
  
I genuinely did not know that, and told her so.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, she does, Mamoru…But   
sticking to the point…From now on, try to be a little   
more considerate of her feelings for you, okay? I…"   
Her voice broke down to a whisper. "I couldn't bear   
to see either of you…apart." She smiled sadly at me.   
"It would be too devastating to see a love like   
yours…be torn apart by a misunderstanding." She   
turned her head away from me, and raised a hand to   
wipe away her tears.  
  
"Rei," I whispered, "Arigatou. And," I continued,   
"although Usagi and you fight a lot, never doubt that   
you are truly one of her best friends…And thank you,   
again, for your advice. It truly comes from the heart,   
and will be taken into mine."  
  
She looked up at me. "I know…" And then she   
laughed at herself. "Look at me…I'm getting all   
weepy for nothing…I know you two will make things   
better." And she turned to go into my apartment, but I   
stopped her.  
  
"Rei, your premonition…exactly what happened in   
it?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder and winked at me. "The   
fight that you and Usagi had before you were going   
to propose to her was the 'horrible' thing."  
  
My jaw dropped. "You…you too?"  
  
She nodded her head.   
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You can't fool the Senshi of the Soul, Mamoru-  
kun," was all that she said before disappearing   
through the door.  
  
Now where had I heard that before?  
  
I shook my head, and walked into the apartment-  
  
Finally!  
  
-Only to be dragged back out by Makoto.  
  
I felt like I was going to cry…All I wanted to do was   
tell Usa-ko that I was sorry, and propose.  
  
She looked me up and down, before settling on   
saying, "Mamoru-kun, you know I like you, right?   
Just keep that in mind."  
  
I nodded, fearful of the Senshi of 'Nature.' Not only   
was Makoto tall, she was strong. *Very* strong.   
  
"Good, good…Now, Mamoru, tell me why Usagi ran   
into the room, crying?"  
  
I mentally slapped my head. "Mako-chan, listen. I   
know already that what I said was not the best thing   
to do. However, I know what my mistake is, and I am   
*so* ready to go in there, and rectify it." I looked at   
her, mentally pleading for her to understand.  
  
She shook her head slowly, and I was in bliss!   
  
Until she added…  
  
"But still, Mamoru-kun…I'd really like to know what   
you said…I, too, would like to give some advice…"   
She looked into my eyes, her emerald-green eyes   
piercing me.   
  
"But, Makot-"  
  
She cut me off. "Mamoru, you don't understand…"   
She looked away. "The other girls…" She gulped,   
and I knew that whatever she had to say, would be   
extremely hard. "The other girls…they never come to   
me for advice…on love. And I know that I wouldn't   
be the best person…to go to…but…that does hurt my   
feelings sometimes…" Chuckling sadly, she looked   
at me. "But…we aren't talking about me…so…"  
  
"No, Makoto. Go on; I'd like to hear this."  
  
A delicate smile flittered across her face. "Forgive   
me, Mamoru, if I seem a bit uncomfortable talking to   
you about this…After all, it seems quite odd that I   
chose you to talk to, above all the other senshi."  
  
I shook my head in disagreement. "Iie, Mako-chan. It   
isn't…It's better, sometimes, to talk to people that   
you don't know."  
  
"Yes," she murmured, and strange light appearing in   
her eyes. "Perhaps it is…" Quickly, she shook her   
head, and focused back on me. "Anyway,   
Mamoru…The other senshi never come to me, like I   
said before, for love advice…And the reason why   
they don't, is because…because they don't think that   
I understand them…They always laugh, or something   
like that, whenever I mention how some guy 'looks   
like my old sempai.' It's just a running joke for them,   
but…it hurts…Because I know that I'll never be able   
to have the relationship that I had with him   
before…and because the relationship that I did have   
with him, is being torn apart…by their laughter."  
  
I was truly puzzled. "Then why, Makoto, do you   
compare nearly everyone that you see, to him?"  
  
She laughed quietly. "Oh, Mamoru-kun…Some   
things just need to remain in a girl's heart…for   
herself only. I can't really explain it to you…or to   
anyone. It's just…" She looked at me, a bit of humor   
in her eyes. "Nothing. It's just nothing."  
  
I smiled at her, trying to fit all the possible warmth as   
I could into it. "Don't worry, Mako-chan. I   
understand."  
  
"Yeah…I knew you would. Irony in her voice, she   
added, "You know, Mamoru, we're not that   
different."  
  
I nodded my head in agreement. "Yes, Mako…We   
both lost our parents at a young age…we were both   
alone for so long…hurt in ways that we never   
thought could be mended-"  
  
"Until," she said, finishing my sentence, "we met   
Usagi. She…she can take away all the hurt, can't she,   
Mamoru-kun?"  
  
"Yes," I said, thinking of my beloved Usa-ko," She   
can…That's why I love her so much…She's so   
special. So amazing…*She makes the impossible,   
possible."   
  
Makoto looked at me, amazed. "God, Mamoru…I   
hope that your love for her never becomes any strong   
than it already is." When I stared at her, confused,   
she finished her sentence. "I think that if it did…she   
wouldn't be able to take it…  
  
"It isn't human for one person to be able to be able to   
give so much love…nor to take so much of it into."  
  
"But Mako-chan," I quipped, "We're not exactly   
*human*."  
  
She ignored me, and continued. "Mamoru…never   
take Usagi for granted, for I'm sure that she never   
will take you for granted. And…just…love her.   
That's all that she needs from you; your love. It   
means so much to her, Mamoru…It's almost like she   
breathes it, lives it, and that it courses through her   
veins."  
  
Her simple words touched me beyond belief, and left   
tears shimmering in my eyes…  
  
"Mako-chan," I said, my voice sincere, "Usagi   
doesn't know how lucky she is to have you girls as   
her protectors…You care about her so much, don't   
you?"  
  
"Hai, Mamoru-kun. Of course we do…Usagi is   
everything to us." She blushed, and opened the door,   
heading into the apartment. But then she stopped and   
turned around. "Hey, Mamoru…Just think. Now you   
can propose to her!"  
  
How did she know?  
  
"Yeah, and now you're probably thinking, 'how did   
she know?'"  
  
She was almost as good as Setsuna.  
  
"Uh…yes, Mako-chan…How do you know?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, and flippantly replied,   
"It's so obvious to us, Mamoru! You can't fool us!"  
  
Shock must have been registered on my face when I   
asked, "Does…does Usagi…?"  
  
Makoto shook her head no, and I let out a sigh of   
relief. "No, Mamoru. She doesn't have a clue.   
Just…good luck, okay?"   
  
I smiled at her. "Thank you, Makoto."  
  
"Yeah…no problem, Mamoru-kun…And…thank   
you, too…for listening to my problem."  
  
"Anytime, Mako-chan. Anytime."  
  
She walked into the apartment, and I followed her   
into it.   
  
YES! FINALLY! I had made it in! Now I could-  
  
A soft tap on the shoulder…And I turned around, to   
face the senshi of water.  
  
"Uh…Mamoru-san? May I…May I speak to you,   
outside, please?"   
  
I sighed. Well, since the other 3 had already given me   
advice, why not listen to the most intelligent of them   
all? After all, all of the advice given had been from   
the heart, and I appreciated it.  
  
"Hai, Ami-chan." I opened the door again, and   
escorted her out. After shutting the door, I turned to   
her. "Well, Ami-chan? Do you want to know what   
happened to Usa-ko, too? And do you have some   
advice for me?"  
  
She nodded shyly. "How…How did-?"  
  
I interrupted her, and made a gesture towards the   
door. "The other three…"  
  
"Oh. Um…anyway, Mamoru-san…What did   
you…say to her that…" She flushed a crimson hue.   
  
I took pity on her. "Ami-chan," I said softly, "Don't   
feel embarrassed about this. Just know that whatever   
you have to tell me will be taken seriously and   
gratefully."  
  
She nodded slowly, showing her understanding.  
  
"You see, Mamoru…I'm not like the other girls in   
some ways…I don't really feel…right talking about   
love and such to you, because…well…" She looked   
away. "Because…I haven't had much experience in   
this department. It may be considered as one of my   
academic weaknesses."  
  
"Demo, Ami," I said, feeling my heart go out to her,   
"Love cannot be consider as an academic…You   
cannot excel nor fail love…It just…happens."  
  
How odd this was…It was I giving information to   
Ami, where it should have been the opposite…  
  
"Ami-chan, I'm going to explain to you what   
happened, okay? And then when I'm done, you can   
give me all the advice you want."  
  
She smiled gratefully at me.  
  
I decided to just go for it. That way, she couldn't   
shock me when she told me, at the end of the   
conversation, that she, too, knew that I was going to   
propose. "Ami-chan, I'm guessing that you, like the   
other senshi, know that I am going to propose to Usa-  
ko today, right?"  
  
She stared at me, her usual complexion turning pale.   
"You…you are?!"  
  
I put a hand to my forehead. I had finally chosen to   
tell one of the girls' straightforwardly, and she didn't   
even know!  
  
And then Ami did something that was not…Ami-  
like. "Oh, Mamoru-kun," she gushed, a rosy hue   
spreading across her cheeks, "How wonderful! I'm so   
happy for the both of you! I know that she will…"   
And then she stopped speaking. "Demo," she said,   
mainly to herself, "If you proposed to her…why   
would she go running into…  
  
"Oh my god…Mamoru, you didn't propose yet, did   
you?"  
  
Morosely, I replied, "No."  
  
"Then…then…" And suddenly, she was back to her   
regular self, the shyness taking over. "Then what   
happened out here?"  
  
I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Well,   
Ami, like I said, I was ready to propose to Usa-ko   
today, okay? And then, when she came, suddenly,   
there were 5 girls, instead of just the 1 that I wanted."  
  
"Mamoru, we wouldn't have came, had it-"  
  
"Yes, I know. Rei-chan's premonition, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Anyway, I pulled her aside into the hallway to ask   
why all of you were here, and…well…" I looked   
away, not able to meet Ami's eyes. "We kinda had an   
argument…"  
  
I saw her brows come together, and her lips pulled   
downward into a frown. "About…?"  
  
"About secrets, Ami-chan," I told her bluntly, "And   
how it was best to leave some secrets kept."  
  
And to my eternal surprise, she nodded her head in   
agreement.  
  
Well, this was a different reaction.  
  
"Uh…Ami-chan…You agree…?"  
  
Passionately, she replied, "Yes, of course I do!" And   
then in a softer tone, she continued. "Mamoru, I   
know that Usagi can be childish sometimes,   
but…that's all part of her charm- and I'm more than   
certain that you would agree. And because this is all a   
part of her nature, she tends to think…unfairly.   
However, my agreeing without only reaches a certain   
extent. The reason as to why I'm agreeing with you,   
is because everyone should be able to keep some   
secrets, a secret- meaning that the person is the only   
person who should ever *hear* about it. But…" She   
looked at me, uncertain as to whether or not she   
should continue.   
  
"Go on, Ami-chan. I want to hear what you think."  
  
"But…If this secret of yours- of, if anyone had it-   
would effect others in any way, good or bad…I think   
that it would be best if you *did* tell Usagi-chan   
about it."  
  
"Ami-chan…"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I was angry, though…And shocked at the   
time…Because of what Usagi had told me, about   
Rei's premonition…And so, I wasn't thinking at the   
time. I didn't really mean everything about what I   
had said. I know where she was heading, but…since I   
was angry…I just…shouted at her, I suppose. I don't   
want to keep secrets from Usa-ko. Most people-"  
  
"You mean, *everyone*, Mamoru-kun," she teased   
me.  
  
I grinned at her. "Everyone, then, knows that I hate   
keeping secrets. I was so alone when I first met Usa-  
ko, and I was full of them. Secrets, I mean. But   
slowly…Usa-ko made her way into my heart, and   
eventually…I ended telling her everything." I eyed   
Ami desperately. "Do you understand? I mean   
*everything*. "  
  
"Uh, yes, Mamoru," she said. I could tell that she   
was a bit shocked about the way I was speaking.  
  
"Ami…I…I don't think I could take it…if…" My   
voice dropped down to a whisper. "If Usagi ever left   
me…"  
  
I saw Ami's eyes widen, and I thought it was because   
of what I had said, so I continued.  
  
"Usagi…is my life. She…possesses…some unearthly   
like glow, that I see, even if I just glance at her for a   
second." I closed my eyes, and began to tell her   
everything. "She is so precious to me…and I just   
couldn't bear it if she was angry at me. Every time I   
see anger directed towards me from those beautiful   
blue eyes…I feel like my heart is twisting, and all the   
happiness drains from my chest.   
  
"I know it is her destiny to be with me…And I want   
to be with her, forever…  
  
"But sometimes," I said, confiding in Ami, "I wonder   
if she is willing to be with me…I know that I took   
away so much from her…She only had me…no other   
boys…and I think that perhaps, she has missed out on   
so much… She's missed out on being a normal   
teenager." Tears began to form, but I brought a quick   
hand to wipe them away. "Usa-ko gives up so much   
to be with me, and I wonder if I give back enough, to   
prove that I'm worthy."  
  
A soft hand to my face, and I opened my eyes again.  
  
"U…Usa-ko…?"  
  
Happy tears were in her eyes. "Oh, Mamo-chan," she   
breathed, "That was beautiful…" A quick look   
towards my apartment, proved my theory. Ami had   
quietly gone back it, while Usa-ko had taken her   
place.   
  
"I…I…Usa-ko…?"  
  
She smiled at me, eyes reflecting her happiness. "I   
was going to come out here, to apologize to   
you…The girls had told me that you were sorry, and   
wanted to come back in, but…" she gave me a quirky   
grin, "they said that they weren't done with you yet."  
  
I groaned, but smiled again as she put her arms   
around my neck, pushing her small body to mine.  
  
"And so when I saw Ami go out, I decided to follow   
her, because I wanted to hear what they were talking   
to you about…But I waited a bit, and when I came   
out…" Her eyes looked into mine, trying to express   
how much she loved me. "When I came out, I heard   
your little speech about me…And Ami had seen me   
standing next to the door, so we switched places…  
  
"And Mamo-chan…?"  
  
I wrapped my arms around her…She was so   
tiny…and yet…so invincible. "Hai, Usa-ko?"  
  
"Never has there been a day when I have regretted all   
of this..."  
  
I swallowed.  
  
"And sometimes, Mamo-chan…I wonder if *I'm*   
good enough for you…'Mr.-I'm-22-and-I-know-  
everything.' "  
  
However light her tone was, I knew how serious she   
was underneath.   
  
"Iie, Usa-ko…You should never think that…"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "So then why are you   
wondering the same thing?"  
  
And then, in a quick move, she pushed herself up and   
kissed me. I stood there, in shock, still absorbing her   
words.  
  
'…why are you wondering the same thing…?'  
  
'…why are you wondering the same thing…?'  
  
I smiled against her lips and closed my eyes. She   
moved slowly, as though she understood that I was   
not yet thinking clearly…but when I slowly began to   
trace her lips… she giggled and backed off.  
  
She laughed, her intense blue eyes looking into mine.   
"Aishiteru…Mamo-chan…"  
  
I untangled my arms from her, and reached behind   
me…  
  
And pulled out a perfect red rose.  
  
Gently, I handed it to her. She took it, and sniffed at   
it, a smile crossing her lips. "Thank you, Mamo-  
chan."  
  
I shook my head. "Usa-ko…The rose is a mystery,   
the many petals hiding the secret of its being. ( Hee   
hee...I came up with this line, and I really like it!) If   
you move the petals, you will find a clue, hinting to   
what the rose really means."  
  
She looked at me, puzzled, but slowly began to use   
her fingers to push the petals aside…And when she  
saw what was inside of it, she gasped.  
  
"The red rose", I said, as I bent down onto one knee,   
"means passionate love." And then I asked her the  
question that I had been waiting for so long to ask.   
"Usa-ko…Will you marry me?"  
  
At first, her jaw dropped, her pink little mouth in an   
'O' shape…And then she smiled beautifully, closing   
her eyes, so her tears wouldn't escape. Slowly, Usa-  
ko dropped to her knees in front of me.  
  
I held my breath.  
  
"Mamo-chan…" she said, her voice breaking.   
"I…You…Of course I will!"  
  
I was in ecstasy…Pure bliss. She had said yes…I was   
really going to be with my bunny.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she said, waving the flower in front of   
my face, "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
I smiled, and shook my head. Dear little Usa-ko…I   
took the flower from her hand and placed the ring on   
her finger…  
  
A pure white diamond, surrounded by blue sapphires   
of the same dark blue color.  
  
…I leaned in to kiss her…to show her how much I   
loved her…  
  
It was then I heard a sigh. *Five* sighs, to be exact.   
  
Opening one eye, I turned around…to be met with   
the sight of 5 senshi, leaning against my door, each   
with hearts in their eyes.  
  
::Siiiiiiiiiiiiiigh:: 


End file.
